


I'll No More Go A-Roaming, an Alternian sea shanty

by twofoldAxiom



Series: Troll Poetry [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternian Poetry, Alternian Sea Shanty, Gen, Hemostuck AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry, Sea Shanties, hemostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: A work song from the world of Hemostuck. Meant to be sung by a crew and to have stanzas added along on the fly. Feel free to make up your own in the comments!
Relationships: Shanty Singer/Drunken Brigand, Shanty Singer/Love Interest
Series: Troll Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256300
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Teeth Like White Jewels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293880) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/pseuds/urbanAnchorite). 



> I've been wanting to write this since I first read the lyrics and listened to this beautiful interpretation over on tumblr. We only get the chorus and outro in the fic, or at least what felt like one to me, so I made up the rest of the stanzas, but I feel like one could easily add more and pass the song around.
> 
> The song can be found in chapter four in its original incarnation in Lost Teeth, and here's the link to the tune I've been working it out to.  
> https://pluckyminna.com/post/32575358330/roachpatrol-princetavros-oh-ill-no-more-go/amp
> 
> Special thanks to my brother for providing the inspiration for the last bit! It made me cry.
> 
> And also, I really do urge you, dear reader, if you want to, to join in! Any skill level, even if you think you're not great at songwriting, I'll post another chapter later with additions and variations on this. Have fun!

Oh, my service had just started

On the night that I’d departed,

And my pusher wept within me

As I left you for the sea

The waves were unforgiving

And my life seemed not worth living

But I heartened myself knowing

That you were awaiting me

~!~

_Oh I’ll no more go a-roaming_

_In the dark and in the gloaming_

_For I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to shore for me_

_Sweeps I’ve gone a-sailing_

_Left my moirail dockside wailing_

_But I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to land for me_

~!~

Oh I met a drunken brigand

All a-pinned with gold and ribbon

That he'd taken from some captain

Who now dreams beneath the sea

He charmed me and regaled me

And he pled I'd share his bounty

But I never would betray you

And he sailed on without me

~!~

_Oh I’ll no more go a-roaming_

_In the dark and in the gloaming_

_For I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to shore for me_

_Sweeps I’ve gone a-sailing_

_Left my moirail dockside wailing_

_But I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to land for me_

~!~

It’s been perigee and season

Since I've been accused of treason

But I'll find you in the starlight,

Oh, I'll see you by the moons

And my work does run me ragged

But I count the coin I’m granted

Oh, I'll win an Empress’ fortune

And I'll come to show you soon

~!~

_Oh I’ll no more go a-roaming_

_In the dark and in the gloaming_

_For I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to shore for me_

_Sweeps I’ve gone a-sailing_

_Left my moirail dockside wailing_

_But I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s back to land for me_

~!~

_Seas I’ve been a-traveling_

_And my soul it’s been unraveling_

_But I know now where my hive is_

_And it’s to your arms for me._


	2. Additional verses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other contributed verses, from Discord, twitter, and comments. Will add more on this page as they come!

Oh the moons are full and glowing,

And the crew keeps on a-rowing,

As we sail across the ocean,

On this never ending sea.

The spray is cold and bitter,

And we've seen some better weather,

But the thought of your sweet papping

Keeps my pusher strong in me.

_-PsychoPyro813_

~!~

Oh I've waited sweep and season

And I'm starting to lose reason

To await you in the starlight,

Hoping that you'll come home soon.

I don't care for coin you're granted.

Or the lusii that you've hunted,

I just want to see my moirail

And jam with them 'neath the moons.

_-(response to verse 3, twofoldAxiom)_


End file.
